Rugrats: The Romantic Years Vol 1
by Skippysgotmail
Summary: Do you remember the Rugrats? If not, this is what doesn't happen. Tommy is a young baby with passion and a love for Kimi. Kimi is the sister of Chuckie and next door neighbor to Tommy. Chuckie on the other hand is in love with Angelica, Tommy's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Saturday Morning arrived swiftly on a hot summer day. The bugs were swarming and the cul-de-sac was filled with the aroma of freshly cut grass. In one of the houses in the neighborhood, the Pickles family were preparing for a neighborhood cook out. Tommy, the toddler of the Pickles family, was playing with his favorite set of baby blocks, watching his parents rush back and forth getting ready for the party appointed that afternoon.

"Now where did I put those forks?" Dee Dee Pickles asked, rushing to set up the tables.

"Never mind the forks! Where are the stupid hot dogs?" Stu Pickles exclaimed in the form of a question.

While the two parents were in a frantic mess, Tommy stared blankly at the window talking to his recently deceased grandfather sitting on the couch so basically he was talking to himself.

"She will be here shortly." Tommy said with anticipation.

"Oh, how I miss my love!" Tommy glared with excitement watching the Finsters family car arrive in the Pickles driveway.

"She's here." He whispered with as much restraint to his joy as possible. Tommy watched each family member step out of the car.

"First, the Finsters" Tommy said.

"Next, Chuckie." Tommy added. Tommy had memorized the order they got out.

"And lastly…Kimi." Tommy said as he did his best not let his heart pound too fast.

"My love!" Tommy said without any restraint.

He listed her features.

"Those luscious eyes, her quaff hair, and her name…" Tommy took a minute to breath before boldly saying her name.

" _Kimi._ "

As Tommy continued watching out the window, Kimi took notice of Tommy.

"It's him." She said with a soft spoken voice.

"My _senpai_ …"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The Finsters knocked on the door modestly. Stu opened the door to welcome them. Kimi and Chuckie ran to Tommy where he greeted them. Kimi blushed and hid behind Chuckie and Tommy thought she looked _ravishing_.

"How have you guys been?" asked Tommy.

"Not good." replied Chuckie.

"I dropped my favorite sippie cup in the potty yesterday."

As Chuckie finished his uninteresting sentence, Tommy glanced over at Kimi and blushed at the site of her.

"How about you, Kimi?" asked Tommy.

Kimi stuttered realizing that she was speaking to her love. She only replied with a whisper.

" _Senpai_ …"

That was all she could get out. It was faint enough to where Tommy could not hear her, but Chuckie did. Chuckie, feeling disturbed beyond all measure, walked away from the two. Tommy came closer and closer to Kimi, the doorbell rang.

"More guests!" Dee Dee said in excitement.

It was the DeVilles. It was at that point the whole gang was there; Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi. Tommy welcomed the twins. Phil responded by eating a bug. Phil was the dumb one. And Lil responded by falling over. Lil was also the dumb one. As the babies began to play, Tommy and Chuckie sat off on the sidelines.

"Congratulations." said Chuckie mildly.

"What are you talking about?" responded Tommy.

"My sister." Chuckie answered.

"What about her?" Tommy questioned.

"She's totally into you." said Chuckie awkwardly.

Tommy was overflowing with excitement and the excess went into his diaper.

"This can't be real!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I must tell her how I feel!"

"No." responded Chuckie.

"Give her time, give her time."

As Kimi and the twins were playing, Tommy stared at Kimi and blushing at the thought of her as Kimi did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Tommy's mind was in a trans. He debated back and forth whether or not to tell her how he felt. And as for Kimi, all she could do was shy away and whisper, " _Senpai_." Before long, the entire neighborhood arrived to the party. Everyone was there; even Angelica Pickles, Chuckie's one true love.

Once Angelica arrived, Chuckie was overcome by her beauty. Chuckie nervously approached her and said; "Amica mea." this is Latin for, "my love."

Angelica knew exactly what he said. She shied away for a second then responded by saying, "Iterum." this is Latin for, "Another time."

Their eyes met then drifted away. While this was happening, Tommy was explaining to Phil and Lil his love for Kimi. The two responded by spitting. They were still very dumb. Tommy waddled off in a hasty manner until he bumped into Kimi. It was then and there he had to tell her how he felt, deep in his little infant heart. Tommy chocked up and instead asked Kimi if she wanted some apple juice.

"Yes." She said in a swift manner.

Tommy responded by saying, "Great."

"I'll get myself one as well."

"No." She interrupted.

"We'll share it."

Tommy's diaper was loaded beyond any reasonable measure.

He took no second thought, and then raced to the kitchen. He grabbed the last available juice box and then darted to the room Kimi was standing in.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Tommy, almost out of baby breath.

The two punched a hole in the juice box with the straw and drank out of it together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

That night, Tommy was filled with happiness, Kimi did her best not to reveal her passion for Tommy, and as for Chuckie, he still had to reveal his feelings to Angelica. Chuckie approached Angelica once again, but this time with confidence. He smirked and strutted with raw emotion. He walked gracefully towards her. As Chuckie appeared to her, she blushed realizing that this was her love.

"How's it going, Angelica?" Chuckie said confidently.

Angelica giggled then walked away. Chuckie assumed she had no feelings for him, but really she was too nervous to speak. Meanwhile, Phil and Lil were laughing at the thought of how dumb they were, and Tommy and Kimi were still sharing the apple juice. Once the two finished, Tommy excused himself to throw the trash on the ground. (Because he was a baby.) When Tommy came back to the spot he and Kimi were standing just a minute ago, Kimi was gone.

"Where did she go?" Tommy asked to his dead grandpa who was still sitting on the couch.

"I hope she is okay."

Tommy became nervous and even paranoid. He came to the point to where he said, " I must go find my love! My…"

Tommy took another deep, baby breath once again and said, "My _Kimi_!"

Tommy had organized a search party to look for Kimi: Phil and Lil. Unfortunately, Tommy forgot they were idiots, so he went on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Tommy brought everything he needed for the voyage. He brought his favorite can of dog food and his blanky. Tommy saddled on his dog, Spike, to use for transportation until he realized that he was dead. So, Tommy traveled on foot. While this was happening, Chuckie tried one last time to impress Angelica. He took his father's wallet, thinking it was a token to win Angelica's affection. Chuckie approached her once again and gave her the wallet which contained six-hundred dollars in it.

Angelica blushed and said, "I don't need money, I need you."

Chuckie had won her over. Chuckie celebrated by dancing as Angelica threw the wallet in the trash. Meanwhile, Tommy continued on his adventure. He waddled and waddled onward. He eventually found her. She was passed out from a sugar overload. The apple juice was just too much for her. Tommy held her hand and began to weep.

"My love!" cried Tommy.

"She is dead!"

Clearly, Tommy does not know how death works because she was breathing just fine. Tommy assumed that it was hopeless until he remembered the dog food that he brought with him.

"Maybe, just maybe, this will work." Tommy said.

Tommy wiped away his tears, then began to feed Kimi the dog food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Kimi took one bite of the dog food and spit it up all over Tommy. She was all right. Tommy licked his regurgitated dog food filled lips with excitement knowing that he saved her life.

"You're alive!" Tommy screamed.

Tommy then squealed like a pig in a slaughterhouse for no reason. Kimi filled with relief, hugged Tommy. By this point, Tommy's diaper was drenched in urine and feces.

"C'mon, let's go back to the living room." said Kimi eagerly.

The two arrived back in the nick of time. Their parents were worried sick until they spotted the two toddlers.

"Let's go home Kimi." said the entire Finsters family.

"Wait!" said Tommy spontaneously.

"I have a gift for you, Kimi."

Tommy reached out of the back of his diaper to give Kimi his blanky. Kimi knew it was special to Tommy, so she smelled it with great joy.

The Finsters left, but not before Kimi got in her last word, " _Senpai_."

By this point, the party was over. Everyone left; even Tommy's grandpa. That night, Tommy could think of one thing and one thing only.

Tommy took a deep baby breath and said his favorite word, "Kimi."

The End


End file.
